Moonlight Dance
by Shy Sky Tears
Summary: Fluffy SongFic! Nico and Rachel have been secretly dating. What happens when they go to a dance at camp and cant be seen together? Really short but really cute! T just cuz.


**A/N: Once again, I got sidetracked from writing a chapter for my other story and wrote this instead. If you want to get the full effect of the song Nico sings, listen to it while you read. I think it makes the whole story better. The song is called 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin (it is also from Enchanted, one of my favorite movies). Hope you like it!**

As the music slowly died down on his final song, Nico glanced over to the spot where she had been standing only a moment before. He quickly scanned the dance floor, but couldn't find the flash of red he was looking for.

"She went out the back."

Startled, Nico spun around to see Annabeth standing on the edge of the stage.

"What-I mean-how" Nico stumbled over his words while Annabeth smirked at him.

"I am the daughter of Athena, I can connect the dots. Now, if you don't go and find her I will kick your ass."

Nico's face changed from a look of confusion to nervousness to relief. He nodded at Annabeth and bolted off the stage towards the back exit of the pavilion.

Arms snaked around Annabeth's middle and a voice whispered in her ear, "Is he going to find her?"

She turned in Percy's arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Yes, he finally is. He is almost as clueless as you when it comes to girls Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!"

Nico raced down the beach looking for her and when he finally saw her, he stopped in his tracks.

She stood with her bare feet just barely touching the moonlit water. Her fiery hair tumbled about her shoulders and was blown gently by the breeze. The light from the moon glinted off her sliver dress that elegantly fell just past her knees. At the sound of his footsteps she turned around, "Nico?"

He could see that she had been crying, "Oh Rachel…"

She turned toward the water again, "I can't take it anymore Nico! I see everyone with their dates dancing and just being seen! Without caring who sees them!" 

Nico slowly walks over and places his hand on her arm, slowly turning her to face him. He lifts his hand to wipes the tears from her eyes and she leans into his touch. His other hand takes hers and holds it tightly, "…well we can always dance now."

Rachel glances up, "What?"

He steps away and bows, "Rachel Dare, may I have the honor of a dance?"

She laughs lightly, "but we don't have any music."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to sing for you."

She wraps her arms slowly around his neck, "You do have a wonderful voice."

His eyes light up as he smiles at her, "Then it's settled."

Nico leads her away from the water and guides her arms into a formal dancing pose. They start to move in a simple circle and then Nico bends his head so his lips are right near her ear and begins to sing softly.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Nico suddenly pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her waist. Rachel places her arms around his neck and twirls some of his shoulder length hair around her fingers. She leans her head on his broad shoulder and lets his soft baritone voice wash over her.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

They sway for a few more moments before Nico's voice breaks the silence, "Please, please don't leave me."

Rachel lifts her head from his shoulder and places her hands on either side of his face. He closes his eyes at the contact and a few tears fall from his closed lids.

She wipes them away slowly and smiles, "Your not getting rid of me that easily."

Nico's eyes snap open, filled with happiness. He leans his forehead onto hers and whispers, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He tilts her head up and kisses her underneath the moonlight with all the love they both feel.

Annabeth dabs at her eyes, "That was so cute!"

Unknown to the two moonlight dancers, a few onlookers had seen their whole exchange.

Percy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her forehead, "They disserve some happiness."

"Ugh, I don't know why I even came with you two. Way too mushy for my tastes." Thalia was leaning against a tree, cleaning her nails with a dagger she kept in her clutch.

"I mean really, doesn't this just scream High School Musical?" She glances down at her friends and rolls her eyes, "Ugh, I need a tic-tac. Too much saliva switching for my liking."

She walks back toward the party leaving the two couples to enjoy the night in each other's arms.

**So there you have it. Full of fluff but hopefully still a good read. Review! **


End file.
